Los hermanos comparten
by Maziixd
Summary: "Itachi poseía un carácter amable mientras que el otro hermano tenia uno de agresividad y hostilidad hacia otras personas. Aunque hubiera un brecha entre ambos tan grande como la que separa un continente con otro. Sólo los unía una cosa en común. Algo tan fuerte que aquella brecha si minimizaba completamente" /-/ AU. /-/ Para: AntoniaCifer. Espero que te guste (n.n)/


**Titulo: **_Los hermanos comparten_.

**Pareja: **_SasuHinaIta._

**Advertencia: **_Posible OoC. Universo Alterno. Escenas subidas de tono._

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia va dedica para __**AntoniaCifer.**_

**(…)**

A Sasuke le interesaban las mujeres calladas, que pasaran desapercibidas, que tuvieran pocos o ningún amigo –en el mejor caso- y que hiciera caso a todo lo que él digiera.

Al tener un cuerpo casi perfecto cualquier chica caía a sus pies. Por lo general era atrayente por su aspecto de misterio que lo rodeaba. Con los ojos de color negro y el pelo del mismo color y la piel morena era un dios caminando por la tierra.

Su cuerpo era el mismo que tenía todos los adolecentes, no tenía grandes músculos pero tampoco era una bola de grasa. Era el promedio.

Al ser el hombre, físicamente, perfecto para cualquier mujer, lograba atraer a cualquiera del sexo contrario. Como las flores a las abejas. A lo largo de toda su preparatoria –ya que en estos momentos cursaba la universidad- tenia encuentro con varias mujeres pero solamente calladas y bastante tímidas o eso pensaba él hasta que él mismo la corrompía.

Le gustaba ver a las mujeres correctas e incluso perfectas corromperse bajos sus brazos, mostrarle el placer de un beso, pero lo que más le gustaba era que luego de que terminaba con ellas nunca le armaban un escándalo por su naturaleza tímida y pasiva.

Definitivamente a Sasuke le encantaban las calladas.

**(…)**

Itachi Uchiha, era uno de los hombre más codiciados por todas las mujeres, por su físico, apariencia y por el apellido. Después de todo era casi dueño de una de las empresas más grande de Japón.

Itachi era básicamente un hombre tranquilo pero en el fondo le llamaba en demasía las mujeres, un secreto muy oculto que sólo conocía su hermano pequeño. Sasuke Uchiha.

Ambos eran bastante parecidos, el mismo color de pelo e incluso de ojos, su cuerpo era bastante similar aunque el mayor era más flaco. Pero había algo en lo que se diferenciaban completamente y eso era en la personalidad.

Itachi poseía un carácter amable mientras que el otro hermano tenia uno de agresividad y hostilidad hacia otras personas. Aunque hubiera un brecha entre ambos tan grande como la que separa un continente con otro. Sólo los unía una cosa en común. Algo tan fuerte que aquella brecha si minimizaba completamente.

_Las mujeres…._

**(…)**

Sasuke había visto a su siguiente_ novia_, era bastante bonita, cumplía con todos sus requisitos excepto uno: tenía amigos.

Odiaba a las mujeres que tenia amigo porque esto significaba ganárselos, y luego, cuando dejara a la chica tendría que soportar los reclamos de esos idiotas. Era mejor ahorrárselo y buscar a alguna que no tuviera.

Pero esa chica era muy distinta a las otras. La estuvo observando durante mucho tiempo, no tanto como para saber sus costumbres o gustos –tampoco era un psicópata- pero si, la joven era distinta nunca le había visto interactuar con otro chico aparte de sus amigos, se sonrojaba con facilidad y era bastante torpe, se disculpaba en todo momento hasta cuando no era culpa de ella.

El hombre se relamió los labios imaginando como seria cuando probara la manzana del pecado, como se comportaría y hasta que limites llegaría. Porque algo sabía a la perfección: las calladitas eran las peores.

Sasuke se alejó del lugar a un sitio más tranquilo para disfrutar su almuerzo en paz y sin el idiota de su amigo.

**(…)**

El menor de los Uchiha se encontraba sentado frente a su computador viendo la página de _facebook, _buscando a la joven que le interesaba. Cuando encontró su página de perfil lo primero que fue a la pestaña de información para saber si tenía algún novio. Nada. Sólo encontró la información básica y con la sorpresa de que tenían un amigo en común: Naruto Uzumaki.

Siguió en su búsqueda de nueva información, al no encontrar mucho comenzó a revisar sus fotos. Siempre salía con amigos. Siempre con dos.

— ¿Qué haces? –se escuchó la voz masculina detrás de él.

—Nada. Sólo reviso la foto de mi futura novia –habló el que estaba sentado frente a la computadora.

— ¿Tan seguro estas, Sasuke?

—Sí. Ella es perfecta, aunque tiene a dos tipos que la siguen a todos lados. Será un problema Itachi pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.

El intruso se acercó más a la computadora para ver a la joven. Simplemente era hermosa, el pelo azabache de la chica contrastaba perfectamente con los ojos perlas y al mismo tiempo con la piel blanca. Itachi se fijó en sus labios no eran grandes ni chicos eran perfectos, rosados y muy apetecibles.

—Espero que no te tardes. Ella es perfecta. –no tardó en hablar el mayor.

—Lo sé. Por eso la quiero. –Se estiró hacia atrás para relajar sus músculos —Quiero saber cómo será luego de que sea corrompida….

—… por nosotros.

**(…)**

Al estar casi en todas las clases juntos no le fue difícil comenzar una conversación con ella. Lo difícil era cuando empezaba el receso y ella corría hacia sus amigos que la esperaban a fuera de la sala de clases. Hasta incluso pudo escuchar el gruñido de uno de ellos al verla hablando con Sasuke.

¿Acaso Hinata no lograba ver que le estaba coqueteando? Había estado con chicas bastante inocentes pero ella, sin duda alguna era la más inocente de todas. ¡Por Dios! ¡Esta le había invitado a salir! Y ella pensó que era una cita de estudio. ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea y más maldita sea! La chica era todo un reto. Un reto que valía la pena.

Si las indirectas no funcionaban tenía que ser más directo con Hinata. Basta de rodeos y juegos tontos. Se comportaría tal como era: directo y sincero.

**(…)**

Hubiera funcionaba tan bien todo si su tonto hermano menor no hubiera metido la pata y no la hubiera asustado con tal proposición. El muy idiota no se daba cuenta que la pobre chica era tan tímida que hasta cuando le saludo se puso roja y apenas habló.

Por centésima vez lo quiso matar lenta y dolorosamente. Cuanto le hubiera gustado que se quemara con unas llamas negras y que nunca se apagaran hasta que su cuerpo se consumiera con totalidad.

Itachi apretó los puños, el era paciente demasiado paciente, sabía que su hermano no, pero debía aprender que hasta los animales esperan para atrapar su presa. Él debía hacer lo mismo con Hinata esperar hasta el momento justo y luego podrían devorarla con todo placer.

Ahora tenía que arreglarlo.

Acarició la mejilla de Hinata, aunque ella intentó rechazarlo el continuo en busca de su tersa piel.

—Tranquila Hinata. Es cierto que te deseamos pero iremos lento, tan lento como tú desees. –habló Itachi, inspirando seguridad en la joven.

—No entiendo. Yo-yo sólo venia a estudiar con Sasuke. Nunca espere esto –dijo la joven con palabras que le salían de vez en cuando. Itachi en cambio sólo sonrió, le encantaba la actitud de ella.

Se acercó aun más, estando casi cerca de sus labios. Sentía la respiración del otro, la calidez de la expulsión de su aliento… y lo notó. Ella los deseaba al igual que ellos a ella.

—Te queremos para nosotros….

Sasuke se acercó por detrás. Itachi acercó su cuerpo aun más, aun sin besarla.

Hinata sentía que estaba en el paraíso, pero estaba mal, sabía que estaba mal. No podía estar entremedio de dos perfectos hombres. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba para que huyera de la casa de ellos? ¿Por qué le encantaba tanto sentir la calidez de ambos cuerpos?

—Esto… Esto no está bien… –habló cuando su cordura llenó su cabeza.

Itachi le puso un dedo en la boca haciéndola callar. Sasuke se apegó aun más al cuerpo de la chica. El mundo de Hinata caía a pedazos. Pedazos de placer tan grande que nunca había sentido ¿Era normal que su entre pierna se humedeciera con tanta facilidad?

Sasuke la llenó de besos por todo el cuello, y le acarició las costillas. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, curvó un poco su espalda y sintió, en donde termina la espalda, toda la masculinidad del hombre.

Luego de eso, ya no sintió nada más, su mundo se nubló y las luces se apagaron.

Al igual que una pluma cayó en los brazos de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué crees tú? –habló por fin el menor.

—Aceptara. Después de todo su mirada fue más que de placer. –respondió con sencillez Itachi.

—Odiaré tener que compartir a Hinata contigo.

—Yo igual. Pero somos hermanos ¿no? Y los hermanos comparten….

.

.

.

**FIN.**

.

.

En primer lugar esta historia es para **AntoniaCifer **que fue la persona numero cincuenta en que me pusiera en su autores favoritos. Y lo mínimo que pude hacer fue este pequeño fic, en modo de agradecimiento. (**Agradezco a las demás personas con todo mi corazón).**

Espero que está pequeña sorpresa te haya gustado, no sabía que pareja hacer pero al leer uno de tus comentarios pensé por qué no de los hermanos. Bueno al principio pensé en un ItaHina pero no sabía que escribir y terminó Sasuke en el baile… en fin, espero que de todos modos te haya gustado.

¡Besos baboseados para todos!

_30 de Noviembre 2013._


End file.
